Ray (film)
| budget = $40 million | gross = $124.7 million | based on = The life and career of Ray Charles | book = | wikia = Ray Charles on Lyric Wikia }} Ray (2004) is an independent American musical biographical film chronicling the storied life and career of legendary blues musician Ray Charles. Written, produced and directed by Taylor Hackford, "Ray" stars Jamie Foxx in the title role, along with Kerry Washington, Clifton Powell, Harry Lennix, Terrence Howard, Larenz Tate, Richard Schiff, and Regina King. Charles himself had planned to attend an opening of the completed film, but died of liver disease in June, several months before its premiere. Plot The story of the life and career of the legendary rhythm and blues musician Ray Charles, from his humble beginnings in the South, where he went blind at age seven, to his meteoric rise to stardom during the 1950s and 1960s. The film touches on his brother's drowning death at a young age, and how it haunted him throughout his life, as well as his struggles with drugs, alcohol, racial issues in the civil rights era, and love interests. Cast *Jamie Foxx as Ray Charles **C. J. Sanders as Young Ray Robinson *Sharon Warren as Ray Charles' mother, Aretha Robinson *Kerry Washington as Della Bea Robinson *Regina King as Margie Hendricks *Renee Wilson as Pat Lyle *Larenz Tate as Quincy Jones *Harry Lennix as Joe Adams *Clifton Powell as Jeff Brown *Curtis Armstrong as Ahmet Ertegun *Richard Schiff as Jerry Wexler *Kurt Fuller as Sam Clark *Richard A. Smith as Til *Patrick Bauchau as Dr. Hacker *Terrence Dashon Howard as Gossie McKee *Chris Thomas King as Lowell Fulson *Wendell Pierce as Wilbur Brassfield *Tequan Richmond as Ray Charles, Jr *Bokeem Woodbine as David "Fathead" Newman *Aunjanue Ellis as Mary Ann Fisher *Denise Dowse as Marlene Andres *Warwick Davis as Oberon *David Krumholtz as Milt Shaw *Johnny O'Neal as Art Tatum *Rick Gomez as Tom Dowd Awards Foxx received an Academy Award for Best Actor for his performance as well as the Golden Globe, BAFTA, Screen Actors Guild and Critics' Choice awards, becoming the second actor to win all five major lead actor awards for the same performance, and the only one to win the Golden Globe in the Musical or Comedy (rather than the Drama) category. Videos Ray - funeral Ray - learn to play Ray - ending credits Ray - eight track Ray - learn to listen Ray - learn to listen Part 2 Ray - opening credits Ray - country band Ray - country band Part 2 Ray - worried Ray - worried Part 2 Ray - meet mom Ray - girls Ray - girls Part 2 Ray - change manager Ray - change manager Part 2 Ray - brother drowns Ray - brother drowns Part 2 Ray - Withdrawal Ray - Withdrawal Part 2 Ray - play chess Ray - bus ticket Ray - radio interview Ray - get arrested Ray - ignore son Ray - perform Ray - improvise Ray - improvise Part 2 Ray - argue Ray - argue Part 2 Ray - newborn son Ray - hummingbird Ray - hummingbird Part 2 Ray - hummingbird Part 3 Ray - Orchestra Ray - dancing on stage Ray - tour Ray - tour Part 2 Ray - leave Ray - leave Part 2 Ray - cheat Ray - cheat Part 2 Ray - club Ray - club Part 2 Ray - impress Ray - impress Part 2 Ray - sheets Ray - succes Ray - go blind Ray - drinking problem Ray - drinking problem Part 2 Ray - newspaper articles Ray - talent hunter Ray - talent hunter Part 2 Ray - new house Ray - after sex Ray - want a band Ray - trumpet player Ray - try country Ray - try country Part 2 Ray - try country Part 3 Ray - cat fight Ray - out of jail Ray - out of jail Part 2 Ray - make a deal Ray - make a deal Part 2 Ray - hand in suitcase Ray - demand money Ray - send to school Ray - moving to L.A Ray - new studio Ray - recording studio Ray - recording studio 2 Ray - hallucinate water Ray - join the protest Ray - hide the drugs Ray - play for della Ray - pool party Ray - birthday party Ray - racism in the south Ray - religious protesters Ray - leaving the lable Ray - leaving the lable Part 2 Ray - fight the manager Ray - sex crazy Ray - carry over the threshold Ray - get caught with drugs Ray - fight about drugs Ray - fight about drugs Part 2 Ray - argue about drugs Ray - argue about drugs Part 2 Ray - unban from georgia Ray - Hit the Road Jack Ray - stuck on the side of the road Ray - mary ann solo Ray - mary ann solo Part 2 Ray - shoot heroin Ray - shoot heroin 2 Ray - shoot heroin 3 Ray - piano performance Ray - road life and home life Ray - road life and home life Part 2 Images Ray_poster.jpg Ray_poster2.jpg Ray_poster3.jpg References Category:2004 Category:2004 films Category:2004 in film Category:Biographical films Category:American biographical films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:Biography Category:Drama Category:Music Category:Films based on actual events Category:Rated PG-13 movies